Stuck inside a storybook
by Silentwriter11
Summary: When Levy reads a book about a girl finding her true love in a garden, she laughs and calls it cliché. But later she gets sent to another dimension where everything is like a storybook. Levy must face hardship and depression. Will her friends in fairy tail save her and find a way to get her out before it is too late? Gajevy fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Pass it here Droy!" Jet shouted as he eyed Droy maliciously.

"No way, get your own!" Droy shouted back as he held on to his chicken.

"Boys!" Levy eyed them both, "what did I say?" She asked.

"Sorry Levy!" They answer as they remember that talk they had with her.

Levy smiled at them and went back to reading her book, it was about a teenage girl who had and evil step mum who hated her, but the girl soon finds her true love in a garden.

In order to meet him she sneaked at night. Her step mum finds out and locks her up.

The step mum then tries to kill the girl but her 'true love' saves her and gets killed instead.

"_Thats so cliché."_ Levy thinks sadly, _"you can't find true love just like that."_

She looks around and see's Lucy going on a mission with Natsu and the rest.

"Good luck Lu Chan!" She called just before she left, Lucy turned around and smiled.

"Thanks Levy Chan!" She then went of with the rest on her mission.

Levy smile quickly faded, she was on her own again. with that 'book'.

She then got up and picked up her books and started to leave.

"Hey Shrimp where you going?" Gajeel called after her. Levy didn't know he was still there in the guild she thought he went on a mission just like the rest.

"Err…Back to Fairy hills." She answered while she fiddled with her hair nervously.

"You ok? Somethin' botherin' you Shrimp?" He asked as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Uhmm.. I'm fine Gajeel really and thanks." She quickly left before he could answer.

Gajeel frowned as he saw Levy leave the guild in such hurry, "You think maybe I should go after her?" He asks Lily who was watching the scene behind Gajeel.

"She said she is fine, so leave it like that then." He answered while he held his kiwi in his hands.

Levy held the book firmly in her hands as she walked back to her dorm.

_"I got to get there quickly"_ she thought. _"Or the wind might get me."_

She frowned as she remembered what the book said about the girls 'true love.' She scoffed at thought of bringing it up.

"True love" she muttered. "Is this a fairytale?"

The wind blew her hair as she made her way to the girls dorm.

_"What is this wind?"_ She thought. She couldn't handle the wind any longer it was getting stronger.

Levy squinted to see where she was going, the wind was getting out of control, before she knew it she was thrown up by the wind and hurled around and around until everything was white.

_"Where am I?"_ She thought. And everything went black.

"Gajeel!" Droy shouted, "Gajeel have you seen Levy?" Jet asked worriedly.

"Shrimp? Why? She went back her dorm." Gajeel answered. "But why are you asking?"

"Erza and Wendy say they haven't seen her in her room." Droy answers hurriedly.

Gajeel laughs. "Knowing Shrimp she is probably at the library."

"B-but the library is closed today!" Jet answered "and the wind is really strong and dangerous."

Gajeel looked up and remembered the way Levy's face looked before she left.

"Something is defiantly up!" He thought.

"I'll go look for her guys! Don't worry." He grinned. Jet looked at Droy and they both nodded.

"We'll come with you!" Droy said as he put the remaining bones of his chicken on the table.

"Yeah we'll help you find Levy" Jet grinned.

Gajeel eyed them both, "naah Shrimps probably somewhere close. And besides I've got Lily! So don't worry about it."

Jet and Droy both shared worried glances as Gajeel made his way out of the guild with Lily flying behind him.

"You think we should go after him?" Jet Asked Droy worriedly.

Droy smiled "No, I think Levy is somewhere close just like he said."

"I'm counting on him!" He added.

Levy woke up with a dazzling sunlight, "_thats weird!"_ She thought.

_"Sun? Shouldn't it be windy?"_

She looked around the room she was sleeping in, it was a big room with windows that were the size of doors.

The room was painted pink and cream, it also had a matching dressing table, carpet and wardrobe.

_"Weird.."_ Levy thought again, "_this doesn't look like my room.."_

She then turned around and saw that were no books in the room.

_"Is this a dream Levy thought."_ She pinched herself.

"No..I'm wide awake!" she whispered.

Suddenly the door burst open, "I see your awake Lady Jones."

A butler with a sour looking face entered her room holding a plate of tea and biscuits.

"L-lady Jones?" Levy repeated un certainly, "surly you mean…Mc'Garden?"

"No, no!" The butler replied, "Lady Jones here are your morning tea and biscuits."

he placed it on her dressing table, and with that he left the room closing the door behind him.

Levy stood up feeling dazed, her mind was doing hopscotch.

_"Lady Jones….Tea..Biscuits….Guild….Book…where am I….all a dream…Gajeel…Jet…Droy.."_

She then shook her head and made her way to the dressing table where her tea and biscuits lay.

She grabbed a biscuit and smelled it curiously, to her shock it smelled delicious.

She held one to her mouth but stopped when she noticed the mirror.

She looked at the mirror trying to find her reflection but all that the mirror reflected back was another girl that had a golden brown face, cat green eyes, stubby nose and long glossy brown hair.

_"This isn't me"_ Levy thought. _"This mirror is broken! I know it!"_

Levy pinched and slapped herself, she was panicking.

No matter how hard she slapped herself the same girl stared back at her in the mirror.

Then it all hit Levy, being called Lady Jones and not Levy, waking up in a different room, a butler making her tea and biscuit, her reflection reflecting a different girl.

She was in another parallel world.

Levy Fell on the floor tears making there way to her eyes.

_"No..No..No..No!"_ She thought, _"I am going to wake up tomorrow and find out its all a dream!"_

She smiled, _"yeah it is a dream. My name is Levy Mc'Garden and I am a of fairy tail wizard."_

She then took another biscuit.

Levy stopped eating when someone knocked on her door.

An old posh lady voice called out of her door. "Margret Jones! Wake up! I am sick of your lazing behaviour no wonder no guy wants to marry you! Wake up before I open this door or i'll wake you up myself!"

Levy frowned._ "Margret?"_ She then stood up and made her way to open the door.

A young woman that looked about her 50's stood facing her.

"Yes?" Levy figured since it was a dream she could act a little.

"Don't yes me young lady! You know how much I hate when you talk back! Now clean yourself. You are so embarrassing at times!"

Levy laughed, "Ok, let me tell you a few things. First my name isn't Margret its Levy. Second, I don't even know you so don't even try bossing me about!" Levy smirked in her dream she was the boss and nobody bosses her about.

The old posh lady looked like her eyeballs were about to pop, " . ?"She asked silently but her voice had and evil edge to it.

Levy grinned, "you heard me, do I need to clean your ears out now? I am a fairy tail wizard so don't boss me about!"

The old posh lady stared at Levy menacingly, "fairy tail wizard? Haha! That is the funniest thing I heard from you Margret!"

She yanked Levy's ear and twisted it. "I am going to take you to the toilet and clean your mouth out with soup and when I do that, I will show you who is boss!"

She laughed evilly as she twisted Levy's ear harder.

Levy screamed, "let go! it hurts!" Her ears were becoming blue- purple.

The old posh lady laughed " My ears are not clean I can't hear you!"

She yanked at her ear and took her to the toilet, Levy was screaming at the throbbing pain.

_"Wasn't this supposed to be a dream?" _She thought._ "Why does it hurt so much!"_

The old posh lady gave one last yank and locked the toilet.

She grabbed a bar of rose soap and pushed it down Levy's throat.

Levy gagged, and at that moment she realised this wasn't a dream.

"This bar of soap doesn't seem like its enough!" Screamed the old posh lady.

"Lets get another bar of soap eh? Margret." But Levy didn't answer because she passed out.

Gajeel returned back to the guild with Lily.

"I couldn't find her anywhere!" He told Makarov.

Mater looked angrily at Gajeel, "we need to form a search party, one of my children is missing!"

Gajeel looked down, _"Shrimp…Where are you?"_

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION!"

Everyone from the guild turned around to see master and Gajeel standing on top of a table.

"ONE OF MY CHILDREN IS MISSING, LEVY MC'GARDEN!" Makarov shouted.

the whole guild went silent when they heard Levy's name.

"Levy…" Lucy whispered. "Who is the bastard that kidnapped her!" Natsu screamed.

" WAIIIT!" Makarov shouts. " Don't jump to conclusion yet!"

"BUT WE WILL FIND HER AT ALL COST! WE NEED TO BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING! EVEN A FIGHT!"Makarov shouted as he handed the microphone to Gajeel.

"Guys the 'Levy search party' starts now." Gajeel bellowed.

The whole guild shouted in anticipation.

"Levy chan.." Lucy sobs. Jet and Droy hug each other crying on each others shoulder.

Makarov put everyone from the guild into group of fours.

"Levy…" Gajeel whispers, "wait for me!"

Levy woke up in a dark room, she gagged at the soap that was throttled in her mouth.

She tried to cough the soap out but it was deep down her throat.

Her ears were in pain, and she was chained up.

_"This is real."_ She thought. _"I am going to die here all alone! Nobody is going to find me. I am not Levy anymore."_

Levy was feeling dizzy, _"who am I?"_ She thinks.

The door burst open and in came the old posh lady holding a whip. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Guhh!" Levy managed to say, the soap was still inside her mouth.

"I can't hear a yes!" The old posh woman said "so I take it you didnt!"

She grabbed her whip and slashed Levy, slashed her wrist, her hip, her back, her neck.

She then yanked the soap from Levy's mouth.

"That teaches you never to talk back to me young lady! Now go get changed!"

She yanked the chains out and grabbed levy and threw her on the floor.

"Don't make me repeat myself! Now go!"

Tears were falling from Levy's eyes. "O-o-ok.." She walked slowly, she was in pain, she could barely speak or even move.

"MOVE FASTER NOW YOUNG LADY!" The old posh lady screamed.

"O-o-ok.." Was Levy could utter again.

_"where are my friends?"_ She asks herself. _"Even if they find me they wouldn't recognise me.."_

_"I'll always me Margret Jon-"_ Before Levy could finish her thought, the old posh lady hit her on the head hard.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME SAY FASTER!?" She cries.

"Marcus!" She calls. " Get rid of her!" The butler picks Levy up and takes her.

"Yes Madam" Marcus answers.

_"Someone…Save me.."_ Levy thought while everything slowly faded away.


	2. Confusion

_"Help me!" Help me!" Cried a girl locked inside a tower, her long hair falling past her shoulders._

_Levy stared at the girl trying to remember where she saw her from, Rapunzel, now she remembered._

_But, wasn't that a book?_

_Levy remembered the book she was reading before she was casted away to this peculiar world._

_The girl she remembered was named….Margret….Johnson….And…..An-_

Levy woke up with a start sweat dripping from her face, she looked around the room the cold empty room.

It was a damp, dirty, blue - gray room.

A single dancing light, projected from the last dying candle flickered across the walls, moving to an unseen rhythm.

The lone window high on the outside wall, allowed only one tiny gleam of moonlight in to pronounce the time of the day.

At tray of bread of water sat un touched beside the thick rotted wood door.

Levy shivered she realised she was a prisoner, she was all alone in the cold dark empty room.

She remembered how the Margret was thrown into a prison like this, she quivered at the thought.

Was she inside the book? That didn't make sense. And even if it did where is the real Margret?

Was she in her world?

_I am just going to have to wait for the rest to find..I hope they do.._

Levy thought uneasily. She then stood up to eat the bread that lay on the tray, she smelled the bread cautiously to her surprise it had a warm bakery smell.

She took a bite but spat it out, she was still tasting soap.

"Lady Margret?"

Someone called through the door, "are you awake m'lady?"

_The cheek of calling me a lady and locking me up in this cold empty tower._

Levy thought angrily, _I'm not going to answer._

She made her way back to the metal hard bed that hurt her back.

"Lady Margret?" The person called impatiently, "come on now don't keep me waiting."

"I'm coming in."

Levy tittered, _come all you want._

She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

The door banged open and in came a young woman that was wearing all pink.

Pink shoes, pink dress that was made of the finest silk, pink bonnet, pink fan… etc

Levy smoothed her eyes and breathed in to make it like she was in a deep sleep.

"Lady Margret, I know your awake. Come on your mother wants you to look best for the annual dance. This is your last chance." She called merrily.

"Come on pet wake up." She patted Levy's head gently.

_Its like they don't care if I am locked up or not._ Levy thought angrily.

She mumbled some words "G-go."

She rubbed her eyes gingerly to make it like she was starting get up from her sleep.

"Come on, come on pet! Today is a very BIIIIGG DAAY!" She sang.

_I have a feeling today is going to be a long day._

"Levy!" Lily shouted as he made his way up Fairy hills.

Gajeel, Lily, Jet&Droy, where together searching for Levy.

"Heey Gajeel…Who is that person laying on the floor..?" Droy asked while squinting his eyes.

Gajeel squinted his eyes to take a closer look, _No..That couldn't be shrimp.._

He moved closer while Lily flew ahead.

"ITS LEVY!" Lily screamed happily "she must have slept here all night."

Gajeel ran towards the girl that was laying on the floor, "SHRIMP?" He cried.


	3. AN:

AN:

Uhm, sorry if this chapter is short guys!

Promise next chapter is going to be much more exciting and longer!

Bye 3 xD


	4. Heading off to the city of Aldereign

_"Levy!" Lily shouted as he made his way up Fairy hills._

_Gajeel, Lilly, Jet&Droy, where together searching for Levy._

_"Heey Gajeel…Who is that person laying on the floor…?" Droy asked while squinting his eyes._

_Gajeel squinted his eyes to take a closer look, No…That couldn't be shrimp…_

_He moved closer while Lily flew ahead._

_"ITS LEVY!" Lily screamed happily "she must have slept here all night."_

_Gajeel ran towards the girl that was laying on the floor, "SHRIMP?" He cried._

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? <em>The girl thought as she opened her eyes.

"LEVVVVVVYYYYYY CHAAAN! YOUR AWAAAAKKKEEEE!?" A girl with blond hair shrieked.

"Are you ok? What happened? I knew something was up?"

"Lucy! Your scaring Levy!" Another girl added, she had long white hair and pulled her fringe in a small ponytail.

"Levy chan? Is everything alright?" She asked earnestly.

_Levy chan? Who is that? _

"Im..fine…"

The two girls stared at her worriedly.

"Shrimp is fine!" A new voice grunted.

The girl jumped at the new voice and turned around as she came face to face with a man that had piercing red eyes and had small metal piercings all over his face and hands.

"AGHH!" The girl screeched. "Y-your face..Isn't... it illegal too..?"

The whole room went silent, "Illegal? Did you bump yer' head shrimp?"

"I don't know…All I remember is strong wind..Really strong wind.."

"L-levy chan… Are you ok…?…Do you remember the guild?"

The girl with the long white hair asked.

"I don't know.."

The girl turned her gaze towards the pierced man, who was now studying her.

It was almost like he was analysing every part of her body.

"Eh…M-my name..Is Margret Johnson..And I don't know how I got here..Sorry but..What is a guild?"

"Margret?" Lucy asked.

There was a long silence after that.

"Lucy..Call master now.." The white haired girl ordered.

Lucy smiled and nodded as she left.

"Right now..Ermm Le- Margret? Can you explain everything to me?"

"WAAIITT THATS BULLSHIT? THATS SHRIMP! HOW COME YER' DRESSED LIKE HER AND TALK LIKE HER?"

The pierced man shouted, "yer' expect us'ta believe that?"

"Hush! Let her tell the story..Gajeel!"

Margret studied them both to check if they were listening, she cleared her throat and began her story.

"Well…If this sounds weird and crazy..I'm sorry.. Everything is the truth..I honestly don't know how I got here, one second I was outside running errands and the next thing I knew was strong wind, it was raining too..But the wind… was the most strangest thing…It picked me up and swirled me around and around until I lost my conscious.

I woke up and I am here in this crazy world where I am being called Levy.

But…In a way I am kind of glad being sent away from home…I am not getting forced to get married… And then..Get punished and beaten really bad… If I complain…"

Margret stopped she knew she had said too much.

"So..Why do you look like Levy?" The white haired girl asked.

" I-i don't know…"

"You saying that shrimp is there in your world? So is she getting punished…? And forced..To get married?" Gajeel asked.

"Well… Yeah…" She shuddered.

"Describe the punishment for us please.. We need to know."

Margret closed her eyes and remembered all the punishment her horrid step mother gave her.

"Well…. There is the soap which she slams in your mouth and chokes you with it.. And there is the one you get locked…In a rat infested room with..no food.. Then there is the one our butler helps my mum with…You get the person lay them on the floor and…Get a big wooden sticks and hit them until they get a broken bone..and if that is not enough the butler …grabs..he..grabs..a wooden cabinet..and…puts it in your back while my mother.."

She winced. "Sits on it.. then there is-"

She got cut of by Gajeel, "YER OWN MOTHER DOES THIS CRAP?"

Margret bit her lip.."My step mum!"

"So that means Shrimp…"

Margret nodded but felt happy she wasn't going to experience it for once.

The door banged open and in came the master.

He smiled as he saw Margret.

"I heard that there was a mix up with one my children!" He joked but, no one really laughed.

"Is it serious?" He asked Mira who was sitting beside Margret.

She nodded and told me everything.

Margret studied the master as he listened to Mira, his face went from normal to angry.

"We can't let that happen! There must be a way to go there can't there?" He asked Margret.

"Sorry.. I don't know."

"LEVY!" A black cat shouted. He floated to her bed and smiled.

"Y-y-you..s-spoke..and f-flew..?" Margret was scared, she was happy to be away from her home but this? This was crazy.

"Yes..I did? Levy.. You left your book here you go..!" He handed her a book.

She studied the book, it seem to be about a girl that had an evil step mother who loathed her and the girl soon finds her true love in a garden.

In order to meet her love she sneaked at night. Her step mother finds out and locks her up.

The she tries to kill her, but the girls true love saves her and gets killed instead.

She looked inside the book and froze.

"N-no!" She stuttered "NONONONONONO!" She screamed.

Mira squeezed her hand, Gajeel ran towards her and master held her other hand while Lily sat on her lap.

"Margret chan? Are you alright? What is wrong?"

"T-his book!" She cried. "Who wrote this book?"

"That was Levy chan's"

"How did she get it? How?" Tears spilled down her face.

"She bought it! At least tell us what yer screaming about!"

"T-this book..Is about me..My life..Everything….I don't get it…It doesn't make sense! How? My love? Garden? Does that mean my mum is going to kill him? I DONT KNOWWW!" She cried hysterically.

Lucy went up to her and patted her head.

"Margret san… Can you explain a bit more please?"

Margret nodded as tears came out.

"This book is about me, it talks about me, my life, my love, my step mum, everything…And I don't know how."

"Margret san..It is a fairy tale." Mira smiled kindly.

"WAAAIIITT!" Lucy shouted, "you said this book is about you right?…IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!" She shouts.

"Go on bunny girl."

"Well, my theory is… However stupid it sounds, is that Levy is trapped inside this book..Well world…" She laughed "anyway Margret said that there was nothing but wind in her world when she was just about to get sucked in, and it was windy here that day too.

So what I am saying is that wind sucked Levy to Margret's world and I am guessing Levy must look like Margret and Margret like Levy. But the problem is how do we get in?"

Everyone stared open mouthed at Lucy.

"Nice going bunny girl!" Gajeel clapped her at the back.

"But how do we get in?" Lucy repeated. "Plus the rest are still looking for Levy."

"I told them we found her they should be here by now." Master smiled.

Margret frowned _I think I know how to help but is it worth risking it all? but what about Benedict? Should I risk it..?_

She bit her lip, she knew it was wrong and they looked sad.

"Guys I think I know how to help!"

All eyes were on her, she grinned she liked a bit of attention once in a while.

"Well is it still windy outside?" she asked. "If it is then we must walk to where I was found while carrying this book. She was probably carrying this book before she was sucked in right?" She asked.

"Yeah Shrimp was…." Gajeel trailed.

"But… If that happens isn't someone else going to get sucked into this world?"

"Wow!" Lucy laughed " I never thought of that."

Margret closed her eyes trying to think of a logical way.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Mira chirped. "Well we can use magic can't we?"

Master scratched his head.

"We could try that! There is a someone I know who could do it for us."

"World dimensional transportation magic?" The old man asked.

"Yeah I could do it for an old friend!" He smiled at master.

Master grinned, "I knew I could trust you Akiba!"

Akiba laughed, "do you guys know where you want to be transported to?"

Margret got out the book, "here!"

Akiba scratched his head, "let me see that." He mumbled.

"Ok! I can do it" He smiles, "But." His smile faded, "only 3 people can go."

"3?" Gajeel repeated.

Akiba nodded.

"Chat amongst yourself and choose who is going to get transported."

"I am defiantly going!" Margot said.

"We know that!" Lucy added.

"I am going too!" Gajeel said as he made a number one sign.

"One place left now gihi!"

"Hey that is not fair!" Lucy pouted.

Mira smiled! "I'll let Lucy go!"

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Mira?"

Mira just giggled and left to find master.

Seconds later Akiba and the master entered the room.

"I see you have chosen your 3!" He laughed, "well don't keep me waiting!"

3 of them followed Akiba to another room, it was dark and eerily quiet.

He motioned each of them to stand in 3 identical circles.

"Guys you will need to hold hands in order to land at the same place."

"Ok! Ready?"

They nodded sweat dripping from there face.

"Go!"

There was a flash of light it was getting stronger and stronger.

Lucy held Margrets hand tight as the light got stronger.

Gajeel opened his eyes, sudden sunlight peered through the sky, he looked around.

He knew he was in a different world alright.

Everything looked old and victorian like.

He turned to face Lucy and Margret who were still unconscious.

He shook Marget and lightly slapped Lucy.

"Uhh…" Lucy mumbled as she sat up straight.

"Wait are we there?" She asked. She looked around. "Woow!"

Marget sat up straight and smiled at Lucy, "welcome to Aldereign the land of riches!" She giggled.

Lucy laughed with her.

"Were not here to laugh!" Gajeel grunted "Were here to find Shrimp."

That just made them both laugh more.

Gajeel scoffed and walked as he passed on he got a lot stares from people some even pointed at his face and laughed.

Margret smiled pityingly, "sorry, its illegal here to wear studs or anything, people find it weird. Lets buy you a tux and also proper clothes to wear, you both need it, I guess I need it too!"

'"I ain't dressing up!"

"Me too!" Lucy added "what is wrong with my clothes?"

Margret raised her eyebrows, "Its too revealing, people will stare and who knows what happens when the King finds out, he will probably hang you! And you Gajeel, you can't even talk yours is against the law! Now come with me the pair of you!"

She pointed to a shop that sold long modest dresses and a pair of tux.

"Lets go there! But you guys stay behind that tree away from everyone, we can't let them see you!"

Gajeel grunted as he stood behind that tree.

Lucy sighed "where is she?"

"Lucy! Gajeel! Here you go!" She handed them two big bag full of clothes.

"Hey how did you manage to buy all this? Did you have money?"

Lucy asked.

Margret shook her head and laughed.

"Yeah I had some! Get changed!"

She ushered them behind the tree, seconds later Lucy appeared wearing A pale white lilly bonnet and a matching white victorian dress and pale pink shoes.

"I look ridicules!" She huffed.

Margret smiled, "you don't!"

She looked around, "come out Gajeel I know your done dressing."

Her and Lucy burst out laughing as Gajeel came in view.

He scowled at them.

"You look handsome Gajeel!" Margret said.

Lucy nodded while she held her giggles.

"Hey! How come'yer not getting changed?" He asked Margret suspiciously.

Margret frowned, "oh yeah! I forgot! Wait for me guys!"

A few minutes later she joined them, she was wearing a plea blue bonnet, with a lacy blue victorian dress and matching shoes.

"Your clothes look better then mine!" Lucy whined.

Gajeel just kept on staring and then shook his head.

"Lets go!" He said impatiently.

Margret and Lucy followed his lead.

"Do yer' no the place to yer'house?" He asked Margret.

Margret nodded and pointed to a couple of trees.

"It's behind those trees!"

Margret stopped. She turned around to face Gajeel and Lucy.

"Guys! I just remembered, today is the annual dance! No one will be home until late night! I am sure this girl Levy is there, I mean mother is always putting me there, it is the worst!"

Lucy just stared at her open mouthed while Gajeel tugged her dress, "WHY TELL US NOW?!" He spat.

Margret mumbled "sorry.." And turned to hide her face.

"So what do we do now?" Lucy asked.

Margert turned around, "well…I was thinking why not…Go to the dance?"

Lucy laughed while Gajeel grinned.

"This is more' like it!"


	5. disastrous dance

_Margret mumbled "sorry.." And turned to hide her face._

_"So what do we do now?" Lucy asked._

_Margret turned around, "well…I was thinking why not…Go to the dance?"_

_Lucy laughed while Gajeel grinned._

_"This is more' like it!"_

* * *

><p>"Hurry Margret we will be late for the dance!" The lady that was wearing all pink, which Levy later learnt that her name was Opel, shrieked through the dressing room.<p>

Levy sighed as the maid tied her hair into a bun and placed a tiara on top.

She smiled as she finished, "you look amazing Lady Margret!"

She giggled and clapped her hands, "look, look!"

Levy looked at the mirror, she was wearing a pale red lacy dress, her shoes matched with the dress, she was wearing a little makeup that outlined her face, her hair tied into a bun leaving some some curls peaking through the tiara placed on her head. She looked like a true princess.

She smiled a little, _this girl was one heck of a beauty._

"Maaaaegggreeett!" Opel called, "come on now!"

Levy pursed her lips and made her way to the waiting Opel.

"Oh my! You look like a true beauty! My, my, so many guys will want to marry you today!"

_Marry?_

"…Marry?…."

Opel smiled, "yes m'lady marry! your mother is going to be proud when she sees you!" She wiped a few tears.

_No..That is messed up…I don't want to marry yet…_

"Come on now!" She called, "the carriage awaits."

Levy walked to the white carriage that was waiting for her outside, she saw her 'mother' smiling evilly as she saw Levy walk to the carriage.

Levy hesitated.

"Come on now..Margret, you don't wan't anything happening to you do you?" Her supposed mother asked.

Levy step inside the carriage the door immediately closed.

All she could hope now was for the best.

A few miles away, the real Margret along with Gajeel and Lucy made their way to the annual dance.

"You sure y'know where ya goin'?" Gajeel asked for the seventh time.

"Yes..Yes Gajeel I do!" Margret replied.

Lucy sighed, "Margret is everyone in the dance going to be..dressed like this?"

Margret laughed, "yes Lucy." She then turned around to face Lucy, but she was meeted with a disappointed look.

"Fine," Margret sighed,"if you want to get changed out of this and look more…. 'well dressed' I've got a little more money left, so we can get our hair and makeup done, Gajeel won't have to change though, he looks fine."

Her and Lucy burst out laughing immediately while Gajeel glared at them.

"I aint waitin' round for your damn shopping! Shrimp might be in danger!"

Margret stared at him, _why does he care about this 'shrimp' so much anyway? _

"Sorry…Just 20 minutes and the dance starts at 30 minutes time, I am sure Levy must be on her way now."

Gajeel sighed, "fine, but don't expect me to be with ya!" He called.

Margret smiled, her and lucy made there way to a shop that did hair, makeup and clothes.

"I feel way better now!" Lucy laughed.

Her hair was curled and she wore a pink ribbon, and had tidbit of makeup on, her dress was a silky pink dress.

Margret giggled, "Luucy!" Her hair was straightened, she wore a blue ribbon, her dress was a silky blue dress, she wore a little bit of makeup just like Lucy.

"But, I mean those stuff you wore around your head was disgusting!"

Margret burst out into giggles and then covered her mouth when people stared.

"Come on Gajeel must be waiting!"

The two made their way to Gajeel who was sitting on a bench and muttering to himself impatiently.

"You can stop muttering now Gajeel we are done!"

Gajeel looked up at the two girls his mouth in awe, "wow." He said as he stared at Margret.

"This is the first time I have seen Shrimp with a straight hair, I mean your not Shrimp but.."

Margret stared at him, "its alright you know, now lets go!"

However hard she tried to take it out of her thoughts, her mind kept going back to Gajeel and his face when he saw how she looked.

"Welcome to the annual dance!" A voice boomed, "we shall be naming all the special visitors in a bit!"

Gajeel, Margret and Lucy sat on 3 hard chairs as they waited for 'Margret Johnson's' name to be announced.

"Lilly Boomwich,

Marcus stone,

Sapphire John…"

The voice boomed out the names while Gajeel and Lucy got restless waiting for Levy's turn.

"And finally….. Margret Jonson!"

Levy made her way to the stage, she felt everyone staring at her.

"That shrimp?" Gajeel whispered to Margret who was shell shocked in her seat.

"Y-yes." She whispered back.

"Now without much further ado we may start the dance!" The voice boomed as people started to clap.

Classical music played as people looked for there partners.

Levy stood there feeling awkward, she watched as people started to dance with their pairs.

_I knew it was going to be horrible.._

She fiddled with her hands and stopped when someone tapped on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw a man and 2 girls wearing masks.

"Uhm.. How can I help?" She stuttered.

But they didn't let her answer, Gajeel and Lucy pulled her into a hug before she could say anything.

Levy tried shrug them away, "w-what are you doing?"

"Levy chan!" Lucy sobbed.

"L-Lu chan..? G-gajeel..? A-and t-this must be M-margret…?"

Her eyes went wide as they removed there masks, "y-you found me!" She cried.

"H-how?"

"Not, how? We need to get you out of here Shrimp! Pronto!" Gajeel called hurriedly.

"I-i can't I don't know how to change my body back!"

She stared at Margret, "d-do you know how?"

Margret studied Levy for a second and shook her head.

_So this is the famous Levy…_

_" _Margret!" A voice called.

Levy jumped up! "Guys..That is Margret's step mum, if she finds you here, there will be loads of trouble."

But before they could move, a young women joined them, her eyes swivelled to and fro.

"Who are these?" She asked as she pointed to Margret and the rest.

"S-someone…" Levy answered.

"SOMEONE?!" She boomed. "You call these junks someone?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Levy looked at Margret's step mum, "actually mum they are my friends!"

Margret's step mum reacted like someone shot her.

"FRIENDS?" She spat. "FRIENDS?" She spat again.

She turned around and faced Gajeel she stopped and froze when she saw his piercing.

"T-that man has piercing..THAT IS ILLEGAL! HOW DARE YOU CALL SUCH A JUNK AS A FRIEND!"

I shall be calling the police! And he shall be hanged, that is what he deserves that scum!"

Levy's eyes turned into angry slits, "excuse me? What bloody right do you have over me? None! Nothing! Ditto! All you care about is your precious ego! What business is it for you if he has piercings?"

Margret's step mum stared at Levy, it was the first time the girl ever shouted at her.

"You will be punished young lady! Last times punishment was nothing! This time when I am finished with you… You won't be talking back to me young lady, I will cut your tongue of and as for your friends, they will all be hanged!" She laughed menacingly.

She turned to face the other two and froze when her eyes landed on Margret.

"Y-you…H-how did you get here? H-how?"

"What do you mean?" Margret asked nervously, she couldn't possibly know it was her.

"Y-you..Levy Mc'garden!"

It was Levy's turn to freeze she stared at Margret's step mum in shock.

_How does she know my name?_

_"_You probably can't remember me…But…"

"But…I am your..Mother!"

Everything went silent, as someone started to scream.

It was Levy! Her eyes were red with fury!

"Liar! Liar! You are the biggest Liar I have ever met!" She screamed.

Margret's step mum stared at Levy, "I don't see that it has anything got to do with you? I am your 'step mum' after all!" She replied, And besides if I was lying how do I know her name?" She added.

Margret's mum turned to look at Margret, "Levy.. What are you doing here?"

Margret just stared at her step mum her eyes hurt from not blinking.

"I am not Levy!" She called as she finally found her voice.

"So stop calling me Levy! I am Margret!" She added "And that is Levy!" She pointed to Levy who was on the floor her eyes teary.

Margret's step mum clutched her head as she sucked the information in.

"Humph, trying to play jokes with me Levy? We will see who is lying when I use my magic."

"y-you use magic?" Lucy asked.

Margret's step mother sniffed as if she wasn't there and pointed her hand at Margret who was shaking in fear.

"Akwatamiyatata!" Margret's step mother chanted.

In a second Margret changed back to herself. She stared at her hands.

"I-im back to normal…"

Margret's step mother eyed Margret as she studied her hands.

She turned around to face Levy who was beyond her normal state.

"Akwatamiyatata!" She chanted, and Levy's body was back to normal.

"I see, you weren't lying… Which means that was Levy all along.."

Her face clouded.

"I am zoo sorry Levy my dear. But, I can't let you leave alive!"

Levy's eyes went wide with fear as her mother walked towards her.

She closed her eyes, then opened them, she saw Gajeel and Lucy standing in front of her protectively.

"Gajeel kun, Lu chan…You don't have to…"

Gajeel turned around, "shut it Shrimp! We came here to get you back! Not to loose you!"

Levy's eyes watered, "Thank you.."

Margret watched this from afar she felt sad and left out, she felt sick…

_That Levy, I hate her it is always about her… They all love her… Me.. No one loves me..Not even Benedict…_

Margret's step mum laughed, "if you guys want to die with her, go ahead!"

But before Gajeel or Lucy could say anything, she was behind them she grabbed Levy and vanished.

Gajeel and Lucy turned around, "where is she? How did she do that?" Lucy cried.

"LEVY..NOO..LEVY..!" She sobbed.

Gajeel covered his eyes..As silent tears trickled through his face.

"She aint dead, I know shrimp..She aint.." He whispered.

Margret watched them as they both cried.

"Guys…" She finally called, "my step mum, doesn't kill people instantly she takes days, she likes to torture them first. So we can save her!" She added.

Gajeel and Lucy face went up slowly as they listened to Margret.

"R-really..?" Lucy asked curiously.

"But why help us?" Gajeel asked suspiciously, "you are back to your world aint you?"

Margret blushed slightly, "you guys are my friends and since you saved me it is my turn to help you.." She mumbled.

Lucy laughed and hugged her. "Thank you!"

Gajeel ruffled her hair, which made her blush further,

"Lets go guys..…Shrimp is waiting!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Margret blushed slightly, "you guys are my friends and since you saved me it is my turn to help you.." She mumbled._

_Lucy laughed and hugged her. "Thank you!"_

_Gajeel ruffled her hair, which made her blush further,_

_"Lets go guys..…Shrimp is waiting!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Donna….Are you sure…?" A man with a white beard asked.<em>

_"Yes..Yes..I hate children anyway…." The young lady answered._

_"But…How..?" The man asked curiously._

_"There is this magic where I could be sent to another world… She won't remember any of this..unless…unless the seal breaks..And that isn't going to happen is it?"_

_The man laughed, "Donna you are a true women…"_

_They clinked they're wine glasses as they laughed._

Levy woke up with a start, sweat dripped from her face as she looked around where she was.

She was inside a room no longer bigger than a square, her body cramped together, while her legs and hands where chained.

_That dream… Was it just a dream…? What did Donna mean by seal..?Who was that man? And…Donna?_

She bit her lip as she tried to remember the name Donna, _Donna…Donna…Where did I hear it?_

The door burst open as Margret's step mum entered.

Levy winced, she felt sick as she felt butterflies in her stomach, after all she was going to kill her.

"Levy Mc'garden!" She called, "my long lost loved daughter, oh how I missed you!" She cried.

Levy stared at Margret's step mother her eyes narrowing, _mother? I won't be calling her that..She is Margret's step mum, as if I'll believe she is my mum._

"Boohoo, quit your sob stories and also quit lying!" Levy retorted angrily.

Margret's step mother laughed silently, her laugh kept on getting louder and louder.

"Oh, wow you do take after my temper, tut, tut, bad daughter!" She chortled.

Levy eyes swivelled to her hands, she was holding a box.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked nervously.

Margret's step mum smirked as she put the box down, "Now, now, Levy! I am only going to torture you and then kill you, that way your death will be sweeter." She smiled creepily as she bent down and opened her box.

The box contained, an axe, a butchers knife, rope, a hammer and a saw.

Levy eyes went wide as she saw the box, she felt tingles and goosebumps all over her body, she gulped as she saw Margret's mum produce a butchers knife.

She licked it as she made her way to Levy.

"Don't worry darling…Your death will be painfully slow!" She chortled as she saw Levy frightened face.

She slashed her arm with the knife, blood painfully oozed from Levy's arm, Margret's mum grinned as she slashed Levy's other arm, leg and then face.

She licked her knife as she went along, "Oh, Levy I was right! Your death is so sweet."

Levy screamed as blood gashed from her body she felt weak, she was loosing a lot of blood.

Margret's step mum then produced a rope, she strangled Levy.

Tear's begin to form in Levy's arm, she couldn't breath, her chest was bursting for some air.

"P-puhlessee." Levy managed to say as the strangling got worse.

Margret's step mum finally let go, "hmm.. I am being too easy on you honey." She said as she produced and axe.

By that time Levy didn't have the energy to see what she produced out of the box, her lungs hurt and her breathing was getting hard.

Blood kept on splatting on the floor, levy tried to move her finger, but she lost too much blood.

_Help me… _

"My step mothers tower is around here!" Margret called as she pointed to a long grey tower.

"Shrimp must be injured real bad by now, come on guys!" Gajeel called as he rushed to the tower.

"WAAAIIT!" Margret screamed.

Gajeel and Lucy stopped immediately to see what was wrong with Margret.

"What's wrong Margret chan?" Lucy asked.

_Why do they care about her so much..? They don't care about me at all… I know.. I'll act like I'm injured._

"M-my leg…" Margret stuttered as she held onto her painless leg.

"Can'ya'move it?" Gajeel asked as he made his way back to Margret.

"N-no..Ouch…" Margret said as she winced.

Gajeel grumbled as he crouch down so he could give her piggy back ride, "Gerr' on!" He grumbled.

Margret smiled delightedly as he help her up into his back.

_Now that's more like it…Maybe..Maybe..If we make it late, that girl Levy will be dead by then and then I could go back to their world with them and Gajeel would care about me more..… _Margret thought a smile crept through her lips.

They were inside the tower looking for Levy in every room.

"This is the last room…" Lucy said hurriedly, "she must be in here."

As they opened they door, they saw Levy's hand and legs far apart and chained, her face filled with many bruises and slashes of blood and scars on her hand.

"LEEVY!" Lucy cried.

They rushed to Levy who was un conscious, but stopped when they watched Margret's step mother holding an axe in her hand.

She held her axe between her head and pummelled it hard on Levy's head.

She grinned to herself, "Good bye my daughter!"

But when she looked up it wasn't a crushed Levy with an axe between her head but an half eaten axe.

"Gihi, I missed eating iron!" Gajeel laughed.

Margret's step mother stared in disbelief.

"H-how..did you eat iron?" She asked, "d-dont tell me you are a dragon slayer..?" She added.

"Gihi! I can't seem to use my powers here.. But I can still eat iron!"

Lucy grinned, while Margret glared at Levy.

"But all that matters now is getting your butt kicked, Levy's mum or not, I don't give a shit!" He shouted.

"Ooh! A lady hitter now are you?" Margret's step mum called. "I won't waste my precious weapons on you!"

She pointed her finger at Gajeel, "Gasataseeqawaama!" She cried, a great source a black magic surrounded Gajeel.

"Give up!" She cried, "Or..Die!"

"Neither!" Gajeel screamed as he tried push away they magic, but it was too strong.

"Gasataseeqawaama!" She cried again, and with another flash of light Gajeel was on the floor drowning on a pool of blood.

"I warned him!" She sniffed.

Lucy screamed as she charged towards Margret's mother, "I hate you!" She cried tears falling from her eyes.

She was slapped aside, "heh! Bunch of weaklings!" She said as she step on Lucy head."

Her eyes darted across the room, "Margret! Darling." She smiled.

But Margret's eyes were red with fury, "H-how could you do that to my friends?" She bellowed.

"Heh, now your joining them eh? You did a good job of bringing them back to me, but I won't let you off lightly." She grinned, she threw her saw across the room, it landed straight at Margret's arm.

Margret screamed in agony, her arm had cut off, "Why…? Mother..?" She asked as fell on the floor.

Margret's mother laughed, "see I am the strongest! The greatest! The best! No one can beat me!" She laughed maniacally.

Levy opened her eyes slightly, she could hear Margret's mum laughing really hard.

_I'm not dead? _She thought.

She tried to focus on her surrounding, she squinted hard at the pool of blood on the floor.

_Is that mine..?_

She squinted harder as she focused further on the blood, her eyes landed on Gajeel his face all bloodied.

Her eyes went big, she saw Lucy on the floor defeated as well and Margret with one arm missing.

The whole room was gore.

"NOOOOO!" Levy screamed. "YOU WENT TOO FAR!….. I WONT FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

Her eyes popped with rage as she tried to break her chains off, she pushed and her head exploding with anger, one more pull and she was free.

"I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

She didn't know what she was feeling and she didn't know where the source of power was coming from, all she was focused on was killing Margret's step mum.

Margret's step mum jumped in shock as she saw Levy eyes red, her face glowing and her hair black.

"Oh…No..The seal is broken…" She whispered.


	7. The final one and one

Margret's step mum jumped in shock as she saw Levy eyes red, her face glowing and her hair black.

"Oh…No..The seal is broken…" She whispered.

Margret's step mum stepped back as she eyed Levy.

"Y-you wouldn't do anything to your mother right…? She asked nervously.

Levy was beyond hearing, all she could think of was rage, where was it all coming from?

She was a quiet peaceful girl, where was this tremendous amount of power surging from?

__FLASHBACK__

_" Hello Donna Compton! Chief Bernardo here! How long will it take to give birth to that baby? We will have to lock you up and take that kid away!"_

_"S-sorry, it won't be a while!" Donna stuttered._

_She held her stomach as she whispered madly to her unborn baby, she wasn't going to get locked up easily._

_She clutched her stomach harder and groaned,"C-chief…Its coming call the doctor.."_

_The chief ran to call the doctors, but that just gave Donna more time, she whispered madly in a foreign language._

_"Saviesta conolala maviata maviata!" A strange light glowed inside her body, she smiled to herself._

_" Saviesta conolala maviata maviata." She whispered madly, the light had gotten stronger._

_"Kamasta!" And the light stopped._

_"Agh!" She screamed as the pain surged through her stomach._

_Just then the chief came back with the nurse and the doctor._

_"Mrs Compton we are ready" The nurse smiled, "just take a deep breath and everything will be fine."_

_"Here she is! Your baby!" The nurse smiled as she held the baby between her arms._

_Donna looked up to see a little baby girl with bright blue hair, and golden cat like eyes, she smiled as the nurse put the baby on her arms._

_She tickled the little nose and cooed at it, she then frowned remembering how dangerous the baby was._

_She touched the baby's head and drew a dot, "Taralaawee." She whispered, it will keep her safe at least for now, she thought._

_"Mrs Compton! Your time has now come!" The chief called, but Donna smiled evilly._

_She had planned this a night before with her trusted friend, she was ready._

_"Ok, Chief but before I leave may I kiss my baby goodbye?" She asked the Chief who was towering over her._

_"You may!" He called._

_Donna held her baby tight as she smiled menacingly, "goodnight baby girl." She whispered, as she kissed her cheek._

_A portable hole emerged from underground, "goodbye Chief!" She called as she set off, "take care of my baby for me!"_

_The chief ran towards the whole but, by that time it was gone, the baby was on the floor, lonely and untended._

_The nurse rushed towards the baby and cradled her, she gasped as she looked at the baby's cheeks it was blood red._

_"C-chief…The baby…"!" The nurse cried._

_The chief rushed towards the baby, and touched her bloodied face._

_"I heard of it…" He trailed. "It's called the kiss of doom, she needs and antidote immediately! I have one in my office."_

_Both the nurse and the Chief rushed quickly to his office, the Chief went though his drawers and got out a small bottle._

_"She needs to drink it!" He said urgently._

_The nurse put the bottle at the tip of the baby's mouth,"drink up darling!"_

_Seconds later the rashes disappeared. _

_"I know a place who looks after kids who lost there parents!" The chief said as he held the girl between his arms._

_"It is called, Fairy tail."_

_The nurse beamed at this for she was getting worried about the child._

_"Great!" She cried, "when do we go?"_

_They held the baby tight as they pushed the gates to Fairy tail._

_" She is special isn't she?" Asked Makarov._

_The chief nodded and smiled, "please look after her, her mother…Tried to kill her and then… Did a runner."_

_Makarov grinned, "that is what I am here for! Everyone inside Fairy tail is a family!"_

_The Chief smiled, "I' knew I could trust you!" I'll be back! We are searching for her mother, until we find her, she can stay here!"_

_Makarov smiled back as he held onto the child, "what is her name?" He asked curiously._

_The chief bit his lip, " she hasn't got one yet, given the circumstances."_

_"How about I call her Levy..?" Makarov said as he scratched his head._

_"Levy…Mc'garden? Sounds alright.." The chief muttered._

_"Mc'garden..? You don't say her dad is Fennel Mc'garden?" Makarov asked._

_The chief nodded._

_"I see..She is a very special one indeed, well then..We will take good care of her…Take care!" Makarov said as he made his way inside the guild._

_The chief's smile slowly faded as he watched Levy disappear inside._

_Elsewhere Donna was in a deserted street, she was getting impatient and it has been a week since she had bathed._

_She had no money or shelter, all she had was herself, she thought about her baby and what she had done to it._

_Was it dead? She didn't know, she had long forgot about how it looked._

_She eyed a shop that was standing alone in the middle of nowhere, she knocked at it impatiently waiting for it to open._

_A middle aged woman opened the door, she scrunched her nose as she observed the dirtied Donna._

_"Yes, how can I help you?" She questioned as she tapped her nose. Probably the smell._

_"Can I stay her one night please?" Donna asked._

_The lady reacted angrily, " what do you expect I am? Charity?" She interrogated angrily._

_"Sorry, I'll pay you, just one night!" Donna insisted as she held out an empty purse._

_The lady sighed and let her in, the shop sold dresses and shoes, it also had 2 bedrooms upstairs and one shower._

_"Take a dress and shoes, showers over there and the bedroom is over there!" She pointed to two room's across from each other. _

_Donna smirked smugly to herself as she held her empty purse._

_"Thank you!" She beamed as she made her way to have a long shower, she soon came out looking clean._

_She held the pink dress, it was long and plain looking._

_She put it on and put on her new pair of shoes, she made her way to the door when the lady stopped her._

_'I thought you were staying for the night?" She questioned Donna suspiciously._

_But before she could stop her Donna ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she didn't know where she was going._

_Finally when she knew the lady wasn't following her she stopped at a large victorian house._

_She walked towards the house but stopped when she bumped into someone._

_She looked up, it was a young man handsome as well, he smiled and apologised to Donna._

_He held up his hands and helped her up, "sorry, I'm really busy these days, I don't even see where I go." _

_Donna smiled, "it's alright. It's my fault actually! I am such a cluts"_

_And before they knew it they where seeing each other daily bases, and then they got married._

_Donna soon took over the house, she was in charge of everything._

_Mr Johnson had a daughter, she was called Margret soon Donna only lived to torture Margret day and night._

__FLASHBACK END__

"Now…I know, Donna!" Levy said softly, "I know everything, where this rage is coming from… How you ruined my life and Margret's… How you tried to kill me as a child, how you cursed me!"

Levy made her way slowly to her mother she was surprisingly calm, she had controlled all that raged that was inside her.

Donna simpered, "Levy you wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Levy cackled, your right Donna! I wouldn't hurt it because a fly is better then you!" She raised her fingers a beam of light appeared.

"N-no, I loved you darling.. I really did…" Donna whispered her eyes were dilated with shock.

"Who said I am going to kill you? I am not evil like you… I am just going to hand you in!" She whispered menacingly.

"T-that is even worse..Please darling.." She raise her fingers and whispered some words, but before she could do anything Levy was on her.

"THIS IS FOR ME!" She bellowed "THIS IS FOR MARGARET! THIS FOR GAJEEL AND LUCY AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU HURT!" She screamed as she lunged at her mum with attacks, her mum howled in pain as blood streamed from her face.

"I am sorry Levy.." She squeaked as tears made her way into her eyes.

"Sorry? No thanks!" Levy shrieked as she lunged her last attack.

She produced the rope she had strangled her with and tied it between her back.

Lucy opened her eyes as Levy finished tying the last rope, "Levy.. How did you? Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Shush, what about you? Your hurt Lu-Chan!" She cried, "Margret and Gajeel too.."

Margret slowly opened her eyes, "Lucy..Gajeel..Levy..Mum?"

She looked around and saw her step mum defeated and tied up. Levy with Lucy and Gajeel still unconscious.

"Margret Chan! Your awake!" Lucy cried happily as she made her way to the handless Margret.

"Y-your hand!" She whimpered.

Margret smiled, "it is alright..I deserve it for all those sins anyway."

"Oh shut it Margret!" Lucy bleated angrily, "nobody deserves this."

Margret smiled faintly, "thanks, Lucy!"

They heard a scream soon after, it was Levy, she was wailing hard, "GAJEEL…GAJEEL ISN'T BREATHING…NO…NO!"

Margret and Lucy rushed towards Gajeel who Levy was cradling.

Lucy put her ears on Gajeel's chest, "GUYS! HE IS BREATHING BUT..FAINTLY.."

Gajeel suddenly opened his eyes, he coughed and coughed until he coughed up blood, "Shrimp, Shrimp, Shrimp! Damn it where is she?" He asked, he felt a hand on his face.

"Gajeel I am here! Now sit back down, we will call a doctor." Blubbered Levy.

"Darn I haven't got much time…Shrimp.." He said as he coughed again and held his chest.

"Where is Lucy and Margret? Everything is black."

Levy didn't answer and neither did Margret or Lucy, tears were spurting from there face.

Levy hugged him close, "Gajeel stay with us! Don't leave damn it!" She squalled.

"Shrimp, will someone put the light on! I can see a bleated thing." He hissed weakly.

That just made Levy hug him harder, "sorry, it is all my fault, you shouldn't have even come in the first place..You should have just left me there…"She mumbled.

Lucy cried while she held her face, while Margret studied the crying Levy and Gajeel.

"Guys..Everything is white now.. I feel something..Shrimp..I want to tell you something…I always wanted to tell you…I'm sorry." He said while he held onto his chest harder.

"You idiot! Your dying and all you want to do is apologise..For what? SAVING ME?" She screamed hysterically.

"Shrimp..Listen please I am sorry…For that tim-" Levy cut him off, "I forgave you for that ages ago! That is not important now, lets take you to the doctors!" She cried.

"I love you Levy." Gajeel said as he smiled properly for the first time, his hand slowly un curled from his chest.

"G-gajeel, Gajeel? Please talk tome! Don't joke with me! Gajeel!" Levy howled.

She hugged him hard, "talk to me!" She roared while tears spurted from her face.

"Margret help! Levy she collapsed!" Lucy shouted across the room to Margret.

Margret stood up rubbing the tears from her face, "I'll call someone! Wait here."

She went out of the room, running across the hall to outside, "SOMEONE HELP!" She cried.

A young man came dashing to her side, "what is wrong young lady?" He asked.

"Follow me!" Was all Margret could say.

_2 months later_

"Guys! Levy is coming back from the hospital today!" Lucy said happily.

Everyone in Fairy tail celebrated.

"Was she all right?" Asked Jet and Droy worriedly.

Lucy smiled, "yeah, she is fine…But after the funeral she wasnt talking to anything or anyone, she barley acknowledges if someone is there, but the doctor said it is due to the shock, so she might have slight memory loss, so don't remind her anything ok, or else she might collapse again."

Jet and Droy both nodded, "she loved him you know.." Jet said sadly.

Lucy nodded and rubbed her eyes quickly, "anyway, we have a new member in Fairy tail.

Please welcome Margret Johnson." Lucy laughed.

Everyone cheered as Mira handed out beers.

And if your wondering where Donna is? She was taken away and locked up with extra security for good.

Levy looked out of her window sadly, she didn't know what was wrong with her but she felt a piece of puzzle missing from her body somewhere.

She felt it was part of her, but she didn't know what.

"Levy! Can I come in?" Lucy asked as she opened the door.

Levy smiled slightly, "come in Lu Chan."

Lucy looked at Levy worriedly, "did you eat? you barley touched the food."

Levy just shook her head while Lucy sighed.

"Lu Chan..Can I ask you something..?"

"Sure…Go on!"

"I feel there is something I am missing can you tell me what?" Levy questioned.

"I'm sure..its nothing.." Lucy said as she bit back the tears.

She then hugged Levy, _he is always with you Levy..._

Levy just stared on as a tear splashed onto her hand.


	8. Sorry:)

AN:

The last chapter was crazy and really fast paced, sorry about that I was kind of busy...:3

But now I could edit it. XD

Plus if I have time I will make an Epilogue. :3


	9. Gajeels funeral

Special chapter: Gajeel's funeral.

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, I needed to look perfect for him…I still couldn't take the fact he was gone, it felt like a joke…Someone playing a sad joke.

"Come on Levy Chan!" Lucy cried as she grabbed my arms, "we don't want to be late do we, master and the rest are already there."

I felt sick physically and mentally, I clutched my head in pain.

"Levy Chan are you alright..?" Lucy questioned worriedly, she felt my head for some temperature.

"Your really hot Levy Chan, perhaps you should stay.." Lucy said uneasily.

I forced a smile on my face,"I-im fine, Lu Chan.." I needed to smile to show people I was alright…

Lucy looked at me anxiously, "Your right, come on then." She smiled at me nervously as she made her way to funeral.

"Lucy, Lucy! What took ye' guys so long?" Natsu asked as he handed me and Lucy some flowers.

"For the metal head…" He blinked as he rubbed his eyes.

I smiled and thanked him as I walked away, Gajeel's grave wasn't far from here, there was Master standing there with Margret holding bunches of flowers.

He turned around and looked at me with a mild surprise, "Levy." He coughed, "we will leave you alone for a bit so you could talk to him." He urged Margret to follow him and soon I was alone with Gajeel grave.

It scared me, it scared me so bad that he was dead because of me, it scared me that I was never going to see him again, it scared me that people would blame me but wouldn't say it out loud.

It scared me that Lily would be all alone now…It scared me…Al these thing frightened me really badly.

Tears were dripping from my face like little kisses, my tears soon turned into a wail, soon I was bawling my eyes out.

I fell on the floor as I clung onto his grave, he would be all alone..Because of me, I don't even deserve to live.

"L-levy.." Someone called, I turned around my eyes full of tears it was Margret.

"I-im sorry… For your loss…" She stuttered.

I turned my face from her's, like I was going to show her I was crying.

"Y-yeah, ok..But I would like to be alone..for now." I whimpered, unable to hold my tears.

"Ok..Levy san.." soon her footsteps faded away.

I punched the ground, blood oozed from my hands and drizzled onto the floor, it was her fault, her fault I realised.

Why did she even follow us here? To bring me back some bad memory,did she want me to look at her face and realise that he died because of me….

I hated it, I hated me, I hated her…I felt sick..Tired..Alone…The tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Levy..A voice called." I turned around quickly wondering where the voice came from.

"Levy.." The voice called again, I felt something soft washing away my tears, I looked up it was Gajeel.

Of course It wasn't him, he was dead…

I touch his hand, it was like touching air…"Your not dead..?" I asked.

He laughed his trademark laugh that I missed, "Gihi, of course I am, but I couldn't rest in piece because of all your crying."

I rubbed away my tears, "r-really so I woke you up from the dead?"

"No.." He laughed as he clutched his stomach, "I am here because you blame yourself for my death.."

My smile slowly faded, what was he talking about, of course I blamed myself.

"Yes.."

"Well no…You didn't kill me, no one did, well your mum did." He pulled a funny face, "anyway yer' need to stop balmin' yer' self like that.."

How am I supposed to not blame myself, I thought angrily, I would always be guilty, in the end it was my mother who killed you..

"So that is why I need to erase yer' memory."

"W-wait, what did you say? M-memory..?" What was he talking about, was he mad, I would never forget him.

"Yeah.." He smiled sadly.."Memory.."

I shook my head in disbelief, "why..?" I needed to ask that question.

"Because, when they bury me away for good, you would collapse and probably damage your head and then you would always feel guilty, you would probably leave the guild too.. And I don't want that happening.." He trailed.

He ruffled my hair, And at that terrible moment I realise everything was real, I would never see him again.

I rushed to hug him, but it was like hugging air,but it felt warm and so soft, it felt good.

"The rest are coming back, I need to erase yer' memory now."

I didn't want to ever forget him, I didn't always want to have a hole deep in my head, I didn't always want to feel someone was missing.. I nodded, he was doing it for my own good and I realised how much I loved him.

"Here I go.."

He placed his soft hands on my head, I was feeling woozy and tired I must have dropped on the floor.

Everything slowly faded away..

_"Goodbye Shrimp.."_

"Levy…Levy.." Someone called as they tapped me lightly on the head.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked up it was Lucy and the rest.

"Levy Chan, are you ok..?" Lucy asked me worriedly.

I couldn't move my head to nod let alone even speak, I felt tired and empty.

"Levy chan.." Lucy said worriedly.

I just stared at the wall feeling worn out, it felt like something big was sucked out.

"Guys, I think Levy chan just want's to be alone now." Lucy said and the rest of them nodded and followed her.

I stared out of the window..And saw kids playing outside, I smiled as I laid back down to sleep.

I felt exhausted, I closed my eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep."

_1 week later_

I felt really happy that I could leave the hospital today, the hospital just made me feel depressed and nauseous.

The guild visited me nearly everyday but I barely spoke and acknowledge them.

I don't know what was wrong with me, I was never like that.

But things slowly get better, I still feel empty, but that is just part of life…Feeling empty..Something missing..

I rubbed my eyes, and smile, hopefully my future isn't looking so bleak now...

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, yes this book is over.<strong>

**And yes I had to do it in first because I wanted to describe Levy's feeling, and I wanted her point of view. xD**

**There is going to be another special chapter about Margret this time, and how she ended following them back to there world, and how she is fitting in.**

**Apart from that I am making a new book, it is called 'Buried away'**

**Promise no dying Gajeel this time. XD**

**But loads of drama. :3**

**Bye~ **


End file.
